


Lucky

by lilith696



Category: Bandom, Burzum (Band), Darkthrone (Band), Real Person Fiction, Until the Light Takes Us (2008)
Genre: Black Metal Musicians, Complicated Relationships, Fluff, Helvete, History of Black Metal, Infamous Media Stunt, M/M, Romance, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: He needed the physical affirmation of the existence of his emotions





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> -Here's another Varg/Gylve oneshot.  
> -English is my second language, any mistake you see is all mine.  
> -Feedback's life.  
> -Enjoy!

Øystein and the others were angry with Varg. Everybody was pissed over the media stunt and the attention it had gotten them. Øystein was so pissed that he closed down Helvete and let things calm down for a while. 

The media had associated them with Satanists and that by itself was a rough pill to swallow because none of them identified with the occult in that way.

The weeks that Varg had spent in custody were hectic outside. The world knew of them and their music, but pointed out the wrong things, which made the inner circle dissolve out of view to let things quieten down, but on the other hand a new wave of so called black metallers were inspired by the false information. 

Gylve was quite upset like the rest of the guys, but he knew that he needed to get things straight from Varg when he gets released because Varg was his friend and he wouldn’t be too quick to judge him before asking him about the matter. Varg was smarter than to do something like this unless he craved the fame and Gylve was sure that that was not the case.

When The Count was finally released, Gylve called him and they agreed to meet in a couple of days because Varg needed to rest and to speak to his family. 

The doorbell rang while Gylve was having a cup of coffee in the kitchen, rushing to answer it when he knew who had come to see him. He opened the door to reveal the handsome youth and he found himself hugging him tightly.

“I’m so glad you’re fine.” He breathed next to the guy’s neck truly relieved to see him well. 

“I am.” Varg said and hugged his friend back. He was so happy to see that someone was in fact worried about him while he was locked up.

Gylve broke apart and smiled at the blond.

“Come on. You must be tired from the road.” He ushered him inside and Varg settled on the couch.

“Eh, I’m used to it.”

“I was drinking some coffee, do you want some?”

“Sure.”

Gylve went to the kitchen to retrieve his own mug and pour one for Varg. When he went back to the living room, he found Varg fast asleep and he shook his head, mentally laughing at how Varg liked to appear tough all the time. He unlaced the blond’s boots then covered him with a blanket and watched him for a while.

Varg’s face was peaceful. His thick lashes ghosted over his pale cheeks and his long hair cascaded past his shoulders. The scar on his chin stood out in a rosy glow over his skin but it wasn’t repelling, if any, it added to the handsome package that was Varg.

Gylve slapped himself mentally and stood up. He didn’t even know why he was thinking about the guy that way and decided not to dwell on it too much.

Two hours had passed by and Gylve engaged himself with different tasks around the house. He didn’t have the heart to wake his seemingly tired friend so he let him be as he prepared some food for them.

When Varg woke up, he was confused for a moment at his whereabouts but when he looked at the familiar surroundings, he realized that he must have fallen asleep after he had gotten there. He got up and walked to the kitchen because he could hear noise coming from there.

“Hey, sorry I fell asleep.” He said and Gylve turned around at the sound of his voice.

“It’s alright and you weren’t tired, huh?” He smiled teasingly at his friend and Varg felt a bit embarrassed.

“Guess I was. How long was I out for?”

“Two and a half hours.”

“Oh. Does the coffee offer still stands?”

“Sure. Help yourself.” Gylve said and gestured towards the coffee pot. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Sit down then and let’s eat.”

Varg indulged himself with the food. He was quite hungry. Gylve ate and observed the blond over the rim of his coffee mug until the other raised his head.

“What?” He asked with a crocked eyebrow.

“It can wait until we are done.” Gylve said and Varg nodded understanding that the upcoming conversation was going to be about the uncomfortable topic.

They finished their meal, poured themselves more coffee then went to sit down in the living room. Gylve offered Varg a smoke and he took it. It was needed for what was to come next.

“So, I guess I can’t prolong this any further,” Gylve sighed, “What the hell happened?”

“I was tricked, Gylve. The journalist screwed me over. I know that I went too far with what I said, but seriously, I was only doing that to have a laugh at it. It’s not like I’ve intended for this to happen!” Varg said and Gylve sighed again.

“The guys don’t exactly like you at the moment.”

“Come on! I was the one who spent weeks in jail. It’s quite obvious that I didn’t mean to do this and you must be blind not to see that!”

“Hey, I never doubted you. I know you enough to know that you wouldn’t do that on purpose, but it doesn’t erase the fact that we’re exposed in the media and the impact is negative because they now associate us with Satanism.” Gylve said and Varg huffed.

“What the hell can I do about it now? I tried to say that it’s all lies but who’d listen to me?” 

“Look, you can try to explain it to the other guys at least and we’ll figure something out.”

“I did the stupid interview to get Helvete to work and what does Øystein do? He closes the damned shop!” Varg shouted.

“Øystein was fucking pissed at the negative reputation that the shop perceived after this stunt. Can you really blame him?”

“On whose side are you?” 

“I think I’m the only one who’s willing to talk to you now and you go around asking shit like this!” Gylve spat and Varg clenched his teeth.

“Well, if you’re only talking to me to blame me for the whole thing then thank you very much. I’m out.” He said and got up but Gylve grabbed his wrist tightly.

“Varg, sit the fuck down.” He said in a threatening manner and Varg glared at him, “Now!” he shouted and pulled the blond back down.

“Let go!” Varg tried to pull his arm away but Gylve had an iron fist around his wrist.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Varg.” Gylve warned and Varg laughed.

“Are you seriously threatening me?”

“You’re so goddamn out of control you can’t even sit still for a civilized conversation. You know for someone as bright as you; you make a lot of rash moves. So, I ask you as a friend talk to me rationally about this.” Gylve said in a calmer tone.

“I don’t have to and you better let go and leave me alone because if you don’t you’ll fucking regret it.”

Gylve finally let go of him and watched him as he got up and started to put his boots back on.

“Are you willing to just walk away like that? That’s really mature of you.” Gylve said accusingly.

“What the fuck do you want from me?” Varg shouted and Gylve jumped up, walking towards him and grabbing him by the shoulders.

“To act like a normal human being for once and not like a cold explosive psychopath!”

“Why does it fucking matter?” Varg’s features scrunched up in bent up emotions.

“It matters to me. You can be Count Grishnackh to the whole world for all I care, but in here I want you to be you.” Gylve persuaded the younger guy and something finally seemed to give as Varg sagged into his arms.

“I fucked up, Gylve. Everybody hates me and it’s all my fault.” His voice cracked with the force of his confession and the drummer couldn’t help but hug him even tighter.

“It’s alright. We’ll get through this.”

“This will hang on to me like a stain for the rest of my life and I’m sure of it.”

“No, no. These things happen and people will soon forget and focus on other things.” Gylve said and leaned back to look at the beautiful face. Varg’s eyes were frustrated and shiny. “Hey, I promise I’ll stand by you as much as I can.” He placed his hands on either side of Varg’s face. “Just trust me.”

Varg felt his breath catching and he nodded staring into Gylve’s loving eyes. He had to admit that no one would ever put up with him as much as this guy over here and in this moment he didn’t feel so isolated and alone. His weakness made him close his lips over those of Gylve’s, needing the physical affirmation of the existence of his emotions. That he wasn’t completely dead inside, yet.

Gylve didn’t realize how much he longed to taste the pink full lips of his friend until it was actually happening. He moved one of his arms to circle the blond’s waist while the other remained upon his face, steering them into more contact.

Varg clung to his best friend and deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue inside the other’s mouth. He felt like he tasted understanding and companionship, and nothing ever tasted better.

Gylve sucked on the blond’s tongue then pushed his own into the sweet mouth. He never imagined that this would feel this good.

Varg placed his hands over Gylve’s chest and broke the kiss to catch a breath. Somewhat afraid of meeting the other’s gaze.

Gylve considered himself lucky to see the vulnerable side of the otherwise strong-headed guy and he smiled gently.

“Thank you.” Varg whispered.

“What for?” 

“For making me feel that I have a stable footing and that I’m not simply and endlessly falling through the air.” Varg looked up and was scared at the amount of understanding he found in the blue gaze.

“Varg, You have no idea how much I love you.” Gylve stroked the side of his face.

Varg pushed away and crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to regain some of his posture back. He suddenly felt violated and exposed and he didn’t know how to deal with all of it.

“Don’t pull your defenses back up, please. My intention would never be to hurt you. I want you to feel comfortable enough with me so you’d have someone to run to when things go out of hand.” Gylve pleaded and Varg looked straight at him.

“Then let us live this day out.” He said and uncrossed his arms, “Let us forget what had happened if only for a day.”

“If that’s what makes you happy then we can do that.” Gylve said and Varg smiled genuinely, which made Gylve’s heart flutter.

“I’m lucky to have someone like you.” Varg said and approached him again, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“No, I’m lucky to have found the diamond in the rough.” Gylve wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist and pushed their foreheads together.

“Promise me that whatever happens you’ll keep this memory of me.” Varg whispered.

“I promise.” Gylve replayed and sealed his promise with a kiss. He knew deep inside that this was too good to last, but he was willing to make the most of it. 

If he only knew how right he was.


End file.
